


Choices

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Lesbian!Ashley, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series, Sanctuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Ashley post break up has a chat with her mom.
Relationships: Ashley Magnus & Helen Magnus
Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Lockdown is good for something. Have some more Ashley & Helen bonding.
> 
> Prompt - You can't give more than yourself.

“You can’t give more than yourself,” her mom once whispered in the dark, sorta half consoling, half checking up on her after a girl threw her an ultimatum - her “work” after school, or their relationship. Magnus women never did well with relationships, if her mom was anything to go by (she had loads of weekends away, but no one in the Sanctuary except her and Henry), so it was bye-bye Emma… Gemma? They’d only been on one date, half of that spent making out, the other half playing skeeball and eating chili cheese fries. Not really something to throw away her family for. Was everyone going to be like that?

“Did you ever have to choose?” Ashley whispered back, the darkness a safety net.

The hand stroking her hair stilled for a moment, renewing its movement as her mom said, “No, but… I think he knew the answer.”

“The Sanctuary.”

A pause again. “No, something… someone far more important than the network.” She squeezed her arm, and Ashley was almost elated when she realised that the inner warmth she felt was love. “I would choose you over the Sanctuary every time.”

“Really?”

“… Really.”

Ashley smiled, long after her mother left.


End file.
